Hogwarts,s way
by Crislu
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza en Hogwarts pero esta vez viene acompañado por una gran novedad, una gymkana que someterá a los alumnos a toda clase de pruebas de trabajo en equipo, inteligencia y por supuesto magia. Minerva, Augusta, Myrtle y Hagrid junto con otros personajes se enfrentarán a ella como estudiantes. ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrirá? Pues no dudes en entrar y leer.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"

Mi AI es Gaheller y esta fue su petición: "Enfóquense en Minerva, Hagrid, Augusta y Myrtle (viva), esos cuatro como ESTUDIANTES y quiero que interactúen. También quiero que haya menciones a Tom Riddle. Y quiero leer a una Myrtle que sea más que una pervertida"

**Hogwarts's way**

**Minerva**

Minerva se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor entre el gran bullicio de alumnos, que vestidos con el uniforme del colegio, hablaban de las vacaciones y de los mundiales de quidditch. Lucía su recién estrenada insignia de prefecta y se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Un cúmulo de emociones se mezclaba en su interior, estaba entusiasmada por volver al colegio y reencontrarse con sus amigos, ansiosa por empezar a entrenar para los partidos de quidditch y llena de ganas de poder empezar a cumplir sus funciones como prefecta. ¿Se podía pedir algo más para ese nuevo curso escolar que comenzaba?

Muchos de los alumnos de quinto curso responderían automáticamente que sí, librarse de los TIMOS, pero Minerva era una alumna aplicada y exigente que siempre había sacado buenas notas en todos sus exámenes y que no le tenía miedo al trabajo duro. Además el primer día de curso todo eran buenas intenciones, y todavía faltaba una eternidad para los exámenes que se celebrarían en mayo.

**Myrtle**

Myrtle apartó la mirada del sombrero seleccionador y de los nuevos alumnos de primero que nerviosos esperaban para ser asignados en sus respectivas casas. Eran todavía unos críos que no merecían ser tenidos en cuenta.

—Veo que no has cambiado de gafas—le espetó Olive Hornby—Te quedan peor que el año pasado.

Myrtle tragó saliva y luchando por contener sus lágrimas apartó la cara. Bufó sonoramente, y luego comenzó a pasar revista a los alumnos de su mesa. Algunos Ravenclaw de su curso y de cursos superiores habían mejorado mucho durante el verano, y se habían convertido en hombres realmente atractivos, hasta algunos alumnos de segundo curso (enanos en comparación con ella que ya era una aventajada alumna de tercero) estaban bastante pasables.

—Este año va a ser muy interesante—resolvió en voz baja esbozando una media sonrisa.

Acto seguido fijo la vista en la comida esperando a que acabara la selección y los correspondientes discursos para poder hincarle el diente a ese pastel de carne que olía tan bien.

—Si te lo comes tú sola te pondrás como una foca—la atacó Olive que había visto como miraba el delicioso manjar—más de lo que estás me refiero.

Myrtle sintió como la sangre le hervía y como su cara se ponía colorada de la rabia. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese imbécil, pero no se atrevía a devolverle las burlas, era mucho más ducho que ella tanto con las palabras como con la varita. Así que bajo la vista y apretó los dientes.

Olive estalló en una sonora carcajada, secundada por sus fieles colegas.

**Rubeus**

Sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor Rubeus destacaba por su gran altura, su figura era la primera que se veía cuando observabas las cuatro mesas repletas de jóvenes estudiantes.

El gigantón luchaba por contener las lágrimas y se sonaba la nariz con una gran servilleta rosa. A su lado sus compañeros le miraban atónitos

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—le preguntó Lia, una chica muy sensata y una de las pocas amigas de Rubeus.

—Echo de menos a mis lagartitos, este verano he adoptado como mascotas a dos dragones de komodo y tengo miedo de que no sepan apañárselas sin mí.

—¡¿dragones de komodo, has dicho?!— casi gritó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Rubeus asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que me echaran mucho de menos.

—Seguro que saben cómo cuidarse y no les pasara nada, cuando acabe el curso los tendrás allí esperándote—improvisaba sobre la marcha Lia para animar a su compañero—además aquí en Hogwarts hay un montón de criaturas y animales de los que te puedes hacer amigo, es una grandísima oprtunid…—Lia no terminó la frase, ya que al ver la mirada de Hagrid supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. A saber que loca idea se le ocurría a ese temerario amante de cualquier criatura capacitada para matar a un ser humano sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Qué gran idea! ¡En el bosque prohibido debe haber toda clase de criaturillas!

—Rubeus ¿nunca has pensado en tener un perro? Dicen que son animales muy fieles y divertidos, quizás sean mejores que todas esas bestias que te gustan a ti.

Pero Hagrid ya no la escuchaba si no que fantaseaba con toda clase y tipo de mascotas que iba a poder encontrar en el bosque del colegio.

**Augusta**

Augusta esperaba con impaciencia a que acabará toda esa palabrería y empezará el curso. ¿A quién le importaba a qué casa irían los nuevos?

—Deberían hacer esos trámites en privado— se quejó.

Su única obsesión era empezar a usar la varita, era un auténtico fastidio que no se pudiera hacer magia fuera del colegio. Necesitaba emoción, movimiento, magia en definitiva.

Iba a ser una gran hechicera y para eso necesitaba práctica. No pasarse el verano mirando a las nubes sin poder hacer un simple conjuro.

Odiaba las partes teóricas de las asignaturas y más aquellas que no tenían nada de mágico, como historia de la magia. ¿A quién le importaba lo que habían hecho montones de magos en tiempos de Merlín? Lo que de verdad importaba era lo que ella iba a ser capaz de hacer.

Sonrió ante la perspectiva de cuarto curso, seguro que ese año les enseñarían hechizos realmente complejos y peligrosos, ya habían dejado de ser simples críos y se estaban convirtiendo en adultos, enseguida serían magos mayores de edad con pleno derecho a usar la magia, y eso requería un buen control de los hechizos que el colegio debía fomentar dejándoles usar la magia en un lugar seguro como era Hogwarts.

La selección llegó por fin a su término, y los ojos de Augusta se iluminan al escuchar las últimas palabras del discurso del director.

**0—0**

Armando Dippet aplaudió cuando el último de los alumnos de primero fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw. Luego se levantó con parsimonia y con una gran sonrisa dio la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes con el discurso tradicional del director:

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Hogwarts, os ruego respetéis las normas que más tarde os recordarán los prefectos y los jefes de vuestra casa— Minerva asintió dándose por aludida— así todos podremos tener una feliz estancia en el colegio, que estos meses se convertirá en una casa para vosotros.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego continúo:

—Es importante que trabajéis duro y os esforcéis día a día para aprender todo lo que podáis de vuestros profesores que son grandes magos y brujas—señaló a la mesa detrás suyo dónde se encontraba sentado todo el claustro de Hogwarts– y también de vuestros compañeros. Darnos lo mejor que tenéis y la escuela os lo devolverá con creces.

La gente empezó a aplaudir pero Dippet levantó las manos para frenar el ruido y poder seguir hablando:

—Este año, además, los profesores os hemos preparado una gran sorpresa. Un día de este trimestre se celebrará una gran gymkana en Hogwarts, por equipos tendréis que demostrar vuestro espíritu de cooperación, vuestras habilidades mágicas y vuestras aptitudes cognitivas. Todos los alumnos desde primero hasta séptimo estáis invitados a participar. Los equipos se formarán a sorteo, pero siguiendo un criterio de los profesores para que sean los más equilibrados posibles. Pero eso a vosotros no tiene por qué preocuparos, lo único que vosotros debéis hacer es introducir vuestro nombre en esta urna—Dippet levanto una urna plateada para que todos la vieran—que estará colocada en el gran comedor y esperar hasta que se anuncien los equipos y las normas de la gymkana. Buena suerte.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados con una mueca de ilusión en sus caras.

— ¿Habrá premio para el que gané?—preguntó en voz alta un atrevido alumno de Slytherin

—Por supuesto—replicó Dippet—pero será una sorpresa. ¡Ahora que comience el banquete!

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts empezaron a comer mientras soñaban con apuntarse a la gymkana y resultar ganadores. Todas las conversaciones de esa noche se centraron en hacer conjeturas sobre las posibles pruebas y apuestas sobre los equipos que le tocarían a cada uno. La gymkana había levantado verdadera expectación entre todos los estudiantes, desde los novatos de primero hasta los casi adultos de séptimo curso.


End file.
